Rogues/Roleplay Archive16
Perseus was padding down the alley, ears pricked. Suddenly, he crashed into a cat, a she-cat by the looks of it. "S'cuse me, ma'am?" he helped her up. "I'm Perseus." he introduced. The she-cat, a brown tabby, shook her fur. "Heather." --- Ainia wailed, lost. 23:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Alex sank into her pelt. --- Tohru franticlly looked for Ainia. It took me by surprise! 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Cletus saw Alex from the corner of his eye. Why does she like me? I've always been... hated.. He flinched at the thought. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Alex stared down at her paws and sighed, she stood up and padded off somewhere. It took me by surprise! 03:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion motioned to Torrie, trying to get him to understand that he's deaf. (I'm just going to say that he has no idea that Torrie knows he's deaf) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Torrie made an attempt to motion that he knows he's deaf. This is gonna be harder than I thought... http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion happily nodded. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded back to the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tried to draw a cat on the ground. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie tilted his head, trying to figure out what Ixion was drawing. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion pointed at himself, then crossed out the ears. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Deaf..." Torrie murmered as he watched. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He then drew another cat, and pointed at Torrie. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie nodded an understanding. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion didn't know what to draw next. He wanted to ask if Torrie needed help. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie wondered how to tell Ixion that he was looking for Vimy. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion drew a confused cat. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie tried to draw four cats. One of them being him, while the other three were brothers. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tilted his head, thinking, What is that? ''Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie pointed to one of them, then himself, looking to see if he understood. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''He's a bush? ''Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie shook his head, realizing he didn't understand. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy walked up to the two cats. --- Alex rest by the road, a monster soomed past. It took me by surprise! 04:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion squinted at the drawing, then looked at Sammy to compare. ''Torrie is a cat! Wait... ''Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Not her again," Torrie sighed. He realized Ixion understood andd crossed out one to show that cat was dead. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion drew a sad cat face. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie then drew a circle around another cat, trying to say that he's missing. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy hissed at Torrie then blinked at Ixion, suddenly understanding that he was deaf. She pushed Torrie out of the way and hid him, then tilted her head indicated that there was a cat missing. It took me by surprise! 04:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion drew a sadder cat face. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What was that for?!" Torrie screeched. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "To show Ixion what you meant, but it didn't work." Sammy unseathed her claws, then seathed them again. She tilted her head at Ixion and got an idea. ''I'll give him the message through my eye contact. ''Sammy's eyes seemed to say: ''A cat is missing. She made expression seem glum, and sad. It took me by surprise! 04:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tilted his head. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Torrie got back into view. "How do you know if it didn't work?" he hissed. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Vimy yawned and got up. He walked around a corner and saw the three cats. He backed up slowly, but Ixion pointed at him. He ran away and hid under a dumpster. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy smirked and scented Vimy, she caught him under the dumpster and pulled him out. It took me by surprise! 04:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Th-That's him!" Torrie exclaimed as he pelted towards him. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Vimy ran away and climbed into a house through a window. He then shut the window. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy narrowed her eyes and followed the cat, her agility strength was suprisingly good. It took me by surprise! 04:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie headed towards the window but was a second too late and faceplanted the window. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy bursted out laughing. She picked up a rock and threw it into the window with her jaws, breaking it open. She climbed through th eglass and pounced on Vimy, holding him down. It took me by surprise! 05:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion had followed them, but didn't hear a monster that was coming. Vimy stared at him, but Ixion had ducked soon enough to not get injured. He nodded as if to say, I'm fine. ''Then very suddenly another monster had come by, and Ixion was lying on the ground. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 05:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Ixion?" Torrie askked, aghast. He ran towards him to pull him away. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy watched in horror. ''This is exactly what happened to me.. ''She thought to herself. She stared down at her injured back leg and froze, then she fainted. It took me by surprise! 05:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion coughed out blood. He smioed at Torrie, as if to thank him. Then very suddenly, before Torrie could pull him away, another monster ran over Ixion. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 05:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie grabbed Ixion by his scruff and dragged him away. ''There's no way he could still be living.. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ixion coughed out more blood then gasped. What was that? ''Did I just- no. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 05:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''Forget Vimy right now, this cat needs help... But what do I do? Torrie stopped at a dumpster. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I think I - heard. ''Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 05:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What do I do?" Torrie muttered as he sat next to Ixion. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Halp me!!!" Ainia wailed. She was alone in another alley. --- Perseus nodded. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Can I get you anything, prey, water?" He saw Heather's injured pelt. "Or Herbs?" Heather sighed. "Please, I need a place to rest... It's a long story." Perseus led Heather back to his and Tohru's den, flicking his tail slightly. "You can use my nest if you'd like, for now. You're injured." he meowed, nodding to the multiple wounds on Heather's pelt. "Oh, i'll get to that..." she looked around the dumpster. "It smells like milk in here. Do you have kits?" 15:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What can you do?" Ixion asked. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "You... ''heard what I said?" Torrie asked. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I-I think so." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "You reply like you know what I'm saying." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, then yes." Ixion coughed out more blood. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know what to do about this..." Torrie said softly. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know any cats that know *cough cough* medicine?" Ixion asked. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Uh... No..." Torrie replied. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Then I'll just die. I don't want to be a burden." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I'm not gonna let you die. Not like him, at least..." Torrie murmered to himself. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "No no, I've always lived alone, but thanks to you, I'm happy." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Alone? There had to have been someone with you at one point..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nah. My mother died, my father died, my siblings died. Except for one. He didn't care about me, and tossed me out into the streets. Since I'm deaf, nobody wants to stay with me." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... Well.... That sounds... rather familiar..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'll just lie down here, and wait to join StarClan." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "StarClan? You're a Clan cat?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Used to. My brother got rid of me. He told the clans that I died. I'm pretty sure he died in a battle or something." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "No wonder you seemed unfamiliar... Who is this brother?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, well, he was gray." Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Gray..." he muttered. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yup. Black mixed with white. Color of some rocks. Yup." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I know what gray is... Uh... Were you born blind or something?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What do you think? I was a magical kitten who was able to see when I was born?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Blind? I meant deaf..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Of course, I mean, all kittens are born deaf." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I meant born deaf as in you couldn't hear even if you were old enough to..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy brought a bundle of herbs to Ixion, and started to treat his wounds. "We need to take you somewhere safer. Torrie, pick him up and follow me now!" Sammy insturcted and padded towards her den. --- Tohru scrambled after Ainia, who was in a alley, she grabbed her scruff and sighed with relief. It took me by surprise! 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I was born deaf," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Torrie grabbed Ixion by his scruff and followed. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "No need to help me," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I'm going to help you." Sammy growled. She had Torrie lay him down on a towleg matt, then she got to work on his wounds. It took me by surprise! 19:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "He told me he was a Clan cat," Torrie blurted out. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "If you tell a clan cat about me, they'll say I'm dead," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Sammy blinked and turned her head. "So?" She wrapped him up in cobwebs and sat down, relaxing. It took me by surprise! 19:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Uh... I was just saying..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks guys," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Ainia gasped. "Mumma!" --- "Well, to begin, my mother was a kittypet, and my father was a member of one of those Warrior Clans everyone talks about. My brother, Sage, stayed a kittypet with my mother, and I went with my father. I stayed in my Clan while I was kit, but before I came an apprentice, he took my back to live as a rogue with my mother. Both my parents are dead now, and I went to visit my brother in a faraway twolegplace." Heather explained. Perseus nodded. "I stayed for a few days until a dog came and killed my brother." She sighed, resting ehr head on her paws. "I miss him so much. I'm lost, so I heard there were cats here living together, so I decided to come and see if I could find a place to live here." 19:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tohru came back to the dumpster and nuzzled Perseus, she laid down by him while Marcus and Ainia snuggled up beside them. "Hi, I'm Tohru." Tohru spotted the strange she-cat. It took me by surprise! 19:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "So, where's the black and gray cat you were chasing?" Ixion asked. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 19:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Heather." She dipped her head. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time now. There's a trash can nearby; is it okay if I live there?" Perseus nodded. "If no cat has claimed it already." Ainia tackled Marcus. 19:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tohru nodded and licked her paw. -- mArcus wrestled with her. It took me by surprise! 20:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus decided to go hunting. Glacey 20:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives